This invention relates to jigs of the type used for holding heavy equipment, and more particularly to such jigs which are suitable for holding automobile automatic transmission casings.
It is known for transmission casings to be mounted on jigs when they are being worked on in a workshop or garage. However, hitherto it has been necessary to have a particular jig for each different type of transmission, as the casings, which are provided with boltholes for such mounting, are all different for each different make of car.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a transmission holding jig which can hold different types of transmission casings.